


Cause of Death

by BigFootGirl



Series: Stories from Haven [3]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFootGirl/pseuds/BigFootGirl
Summary: Gloria needs to stop procrastinating.





	Cause of Death

**Author's Note:**

> I thought Gloria should have her turn.

Gloria had had to “fudge” her paperwork a lot over the years. There was truly no easy way to cover up a Trouble-related death when the circumstances were not…”normal.”

In her many years as the Haven town medical examiner, she had had to bury many loved ones, friends and family alike. It had broken her heart to write the death certificates for her son and daughter-in-law. It made her entire being hurt when she had to write her last Trouble-related death certificate, the one she had procrastinated writing it:

                              **Name:** Crocker, Duke

                              **Cause of Death:**

Gloria stared at the screen, the cursor blinking. The state would need a record of death for him. His family, wherever they were, would need it when the time came to read his will (if Nathan could ever get around to finding it). What would she say?

Duke had been suffocated by the only constant friend in his life, Nathan Wuornos, in order to save the whole town from the Troubles he held in his body. But she and the acting Chief of police, Dwight Hendrickson, along with Nathan and Audrey Parker, had decided that he would be buried at sea with Jenny. The coordinates had been marked on a map in the safe on his beloved Cape Rouge.

His funeral had been a somber occasion, with only three of them in attendance; Audrey had long since gone back into the barn with Vince Teagues and Croatoan, while Dave Teagues lay in his own grave in one of the town’s cemeteries.

Gloria thought some more, stared some more, and bounced her grandson on her knee as she made her decision.

                              **Cause of Death:** Lost at Sea


End file.
